A Garota Da Capa Vermelha
by GillyCM
Summary: Peter está de volta ao vilarejo, mas não está sozinho. Daggerhorn descobrirá que existe algo a mais para ser temido. Valerie finalmente saberá que não se deve confiar no lobo... E nem no vampiro.


A garota da capa vermelha.

Peter está de volta ao vilarejo, mas não está sozinho. Daggerhorn descobrirá que existe algo a mais para ser temido. Valerie finalmente saberá que não se deve confiar no lobo... E nem no vampiro.

Cápitulo 1: Um novo morador.

Muitas luas se passaram em Daggerhorn, mas tudo se mantinha exatamente igual. O medo reinava nos olhos dos moradores e as histórias dos últimos acontecimentos se espalhavam com o vento por toda a região. Alguns diziam que a fama do vilarejo havia se espalhado pelo continente. Muitos moradores deixaram a vila, poucos se arriscavam em morar lá, de vez em quando alguns forasteiros apareciam, trazendo com eles promessas de vingança ou salvação.

Valerie continuou morando na antiga casa de sua avó, mas as coisas não estavam bem, com tantos forasteiros metidos a valentões, Peter a visitava cada vez menos, até que um dia simplesmente deixou de vê-la. A cada dia que passava, ela acreditava que algo terrível poderia ter acontecido a ele, a agonia da espera e da falta de noticias, só aumentavam sua desesperança.

- Valerie? – gritou Roxanne do lado de fora da casa. Depois de entregar a amiga ao padre Solomon, Roxanne se sentia em débito com Valerie e desde então se tornou sua leal amiga, na verdade sua única amiga.

- Bom dia Roxanne! – Gritou Valerie da janela.

- Bom dia? Acho que não, em poucas horas teremos uma grande nevasca – Roxanne olhava para o céu tentando decifrar o clima, que há muito tempo não era mais agradável. Os dias no vilarejo quase nunca tinham sol, fazia tempo que os raios de sol não davam o ar de sua graça.

Valerie não costumava ir muito à vila, só andava até lá para visitar sua mãe. Às vezes passava um tempo na praça central do vilarejo conversando com Claude, mas as pessoas não gostavam da presença dela, e só não a expulsaram da vila por consideração a sua mãe e em memória de seu pai e avó. Na verdade os moradores de Daggerhorn acreditavam que Valerie mantinha contato com forças demoníacas e por isso tinham medo de expulsa-la, eles acreditavam também que por algum motivo o lobo não atacava mais a vila devido à presença de Valerie e de sua mãe no vilarejo.

Valerie e Roxanne caminhavam em meio à arvores da floresta, Roxanne contava tudo o que acontecia no vilarejo, dessa maneira Valeria sempre estava a par de tudo o que acontecia por lá. Enquanto passeavam, Valerie recolhia lenha para a lareira.

- Hoje é noite de lua cheia Valerie. Você não deve ficar afastada de todos, sem proteção – Roxanne disse num tom de preocupação.

- E vou para onde? – Valerie disse de forma debochada.

- E sua mãe? Talvez... – Roxanne foi atropelada pela as palavras de Valerie antes mesmo de terminar.

- Minha mãe já sofre demais sozinha, ela não precisa que eu piore as coisas. As pessoas a toleram no vilarejo, mas comigo as coisas são diferentes – As palavras de Valerie eram acompanhadas por muito ressentimento.

- Desculpa-me, mas me preocupo com você – Roxanne tentou concertar as coisas.

- Não se preocupe, assim como nas outras luas, vou ficar bem.

- Talvez sua mãe devesse lhe fazer companhia durante estes dias? – Roxanne argumentou.

- Se algo acontecer, ela não poderá fazer nada, e então serão nós duas a se dar mal – Valerie disse deixando escapar um sorriso de seus lábios.

- Tem razão – Roxanne murmurou e ambas caíram no riso.

Henry apareceu do nada em cima de seu cavalo, interrompendo o passeio de Valerie e Roxanne.

- Olá garotas – Disse ele, direcionado seu olhar principalmente a Valerie – Há muito tempo que não te vejo! – Henry disse a Valerie.

- Olá Henry – ambas falaram juntas. Valerie percebeu que Henry havia mudado, havia muito mais coragem em seu rosto que antes. O tom da sua voz havia mudado também, sua voz era forte e as palavras saiam de sua boca com muita firmeza.

- Acabo de me encontrar com Claude, ele está a sua procura – Henry disse a Roxanne, olhando diretamente em seus olhos – Acho melhor encontrá-lo, ele pareceu ter problemas.

- Sim, já estou indo. Roxanne se precisar de algo é só ir até minha casa. Pense naquilo que te disse – Roxanne correu entre as arvores a procura de seu irmão.

Henry e Valerie acompanharam Roxanne com os olhos. Depois disso, um breve momento de silêncio se instalou. Valerie manteve sua cabeça baixa, evitando olhar nos olhos de Henry.

- Pensar em que? Desculpe a intromissão – Disse Henry, descendo de seu cavalo e ficando cara a cara com Valerie.

- Ela tem medo que eu fique sozinha na cabana nas noites de lua cheia – Valerie disse sem olhar para ele, enquanto passava o pé sobre um graveto no chão.

- Ela tem razão – Henry disse se aproximando ainda mais de Valerie.

- Vou ficar bem – Valerie tentava falar com firmeza, tentando disfarçar a voz tremula.

- Venha, vou levá-la para casa – Henry disse entendendo uma das mãos a Valerie.

- Não precisa – Valerie falou secamente.

- Precisa sim – Disse ele num tom de superioridade.

Os dois seguiram caminhando em silêncio até chegar a cabana de Valerie. Henry olhou ao redor e viu que o mato estava tomando conta do pequeno jardim que rodeava a casa.

- Sei que está precisando de ajuda para cuidar da casa. Talvez devesse chamar alguém para morar aqui, assim teria ajuda e companhia – Henry argumentou.

- Quem? Ninguém gostaria de morar com uma bruxa que fala com lobos – Valerie disse usando um tom irônico – Se souber de alguém é só avisar.

- Existe algo mais que eu possa fazer para te ajudar? – Henry disse enquanto ajeitava a lenha de volta para os braços de Valerie.

- Isso é tudo. Obrigada – Valerie tentou esboçar um sorriso de gratidão.

Num gesto rápido Henry segurou o queixo de Valerie e se aproximou. O coração dela bateu mais forte naquele momento, com medo de que ele lhe roubasse um beijo. A outra mão de Henry deslizou entre os fios do longo cabelo de Valerie, arrepiando a pele de sua nuca.

- Não se preocupe. Hoje à noite você não estará sozinha Valerie, eu nunca te deixei sozinha – Henry murmurou em seu ouvido.

Henry subiu em seu cavalo e saiu em disparada em direção ao vilarejo. Valerie ficou parada ali, em frente a sua casa por um momento, quando recuperou o fôlego caminhou para dentro da cabana.

Valerie passou o dia a pensar nas últimas palavras de Henry, até que um pensamento tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo com que derruba-se no chão uma tigela que estava lavando. Se Henry nunca havia a deixado só, ele poderia saber sobre Peter? Talvez a fonte da sua confiança fosse à morte de Peter? Valerie estremeceu ao pensar nas possibilidades. Para se livrar dos pensamentos ruins, decidiu visitar sua mãe antes que a noite caísse.

- Querida como você esta magra! Você não está a comer? – Enquanto falava a mãe de Valerie a apertava com as mãos e a olhava de cima a baixo tentado entender o que havia acontecido com a filha.

- Estou exatamente igual a ultima vez que você me viu – Valerie não escondeu sua chateação.

- Tudo bem. Assim que voltarmos da praça eu irei fazer uma sopa.

- O que haverá na praça? – Valerie perguntou.

- Um novo morador está chegando. É bom ver novos rostos, vou oferecer nossa casa para ela ficar, há muito espaço por aqui e me sinto sozinha sem você por perto.

- Você nem a conhece mãe! – Valerie se irritou com a falta de cuidado da mãe.

Todos estavam na praça, a espera do novo morador de Daggerhorn, todos estavam animados com sua chegada, mas as horas se passaram e ninguém apareceu, a luz do dia estava indo embora e todos foram para suas casas. Aquela noite seria de lua cheia e ninguém ousaria a sair de sua casa. Valerie não deu ouvidos aos apelos de sua mãe, mesmo após a escuridão tomar conta de tudo, Valerie seguiu ao caminho de casa, munida de uma tocha que iluminava seu caminho. A única coisa de ruim que poderia lhe acontecer seria se o lobisomem aparece-se em sua frente, mas para que se preocupar, se isso era a coisa que ela mais queria.

Valerie estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando algo apareceu em seu caminho. Seu coração saltou do peito e o medo que sentiu fez seu corpo paralisar. O fogo em sua tocha não era suficiente para iluminar todo o seu caminho, aquela figura estranha continuava imóvel bem a sua frente, escondida pela escuridão da noite.

- Quem é você? – Valerie não conseguia esconder o desespero em sua voz, pois sabia que ninguém ouviria seus pedidos de socorro e mesmo que ouvissem ninguém se arriscaria a ajudá-la.

De repente uma mão tocou a costa de Valerie, mas ela estava tomada pelo medo e não conseguiu se mover para tentar ver o que era.

- Não se mova! – Alguém sussurrou por de trás dela.

Num movimento rápido Henry se colocou na frente de Valerie e a chama de sua tocha, mas forte de que a chama da tocha de Valerie, iluminou a silhueta daquela figura desconhecida. O medo foi embora dando lugar à perplexidade. A criatura misteriosa era apenas um jovem, mas não um jovem qualquer.

- Não queria assusta-los – Disse o jovem, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

- Não assustou – Henry disse encarando-o – Quem é você?

- Sou o novo morador de Daggerhorn, desculpas por chegar atrasado – O jovem deu um sorriso muito irônico, mas intrigante.

- Não deveria andar sozinho por aqui. A floresta é perigosa – Henry avisou o novo morador.

- Então o que a bela jovem faz aqui? – O novo morador sorriu e olhou para Valerie, examinando-a por completo. Henry não gostou do que viu.

Valerie não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento, suas emoções estavam misturadas umas nas outras. Mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o do novo morador, sentiu algo diferente, algo que a fez perder o ar por um momento.

- Então qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou Henry.

O novo morador olhou novamente para Valerie, mas dessa vez, olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos e respondeu:

- meu nome é Damon.


End file.
